


Ha'ule

by Calysta18



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows that Steve won't let him fall!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha'ule

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a Hawaii Five O story. Enjoy.

The ground seemed to fall away, and he slid down, his feet grappling desperately for a foothold. He sucked in a deep breath blindly reaching out with both hands. He cursed as he grazed his knuckles against the rocky surface desperately trying to get a hand-hold. His nails clawed at the dirt of the cliff face as he abruptly juddered to a stop. Every joint in his body protested the jarring movement, but Steve McGarrett wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Steve cautiously flexed his shoulders before moving his neck from side to side. His head hurt, and he touched his forehead, staring down at his now blood stained fingers. His elbows and knees were scraped, another pair of cargo pants were ruined, but apart from some minor aches, this time he hadn't managed to do himself any serious damage. He sighed. Another one of his nine lives probably gone for good.

Steve drew in a deep breath and loosened his grip on the coppery coloured dirt. His heart thudded, his mouth was dry, and he could feel the sweat running down his back. Years of training kicked in, and he quickly took stock. He was on a small semi circular ledge, approximately 5 foot wide, which seemed stable enough for now. He squinted upward, guessing he was approximately twelve feet from the top of the mountain. The sides were sheer with the odd sprout of vegetation sticking outward. They didn't look very sturdy or fixed, and Steve doubted they would be much use as foot or hand-holds. Steve squinted up into the sunlight trying to make out if there was anything else he could use. 

He was jolted out of his search by a blood curdling scream filling the air. Loud then fading until it was almost a whisper. Steve squeezed his eyes closed for a moment; he had heard the sickening thud thud sound far too many times for his liking – the sound of a body bouncing off something hard, this time the rocks. He couldn't help himself, and listened for the final dull sound of the body striking the bottom of the ravine. Silence seemed to echo in his head, and Steve swallowed hard. He snapped his eyes open, panic filling his whole body. Steve felt sick to his stomach. Danny. How could he have forgotten all about Danny? Danny had gone over the edge too. His memory was a bit hazy, and Steve shook his head trying to clear the fog. The perp, Richards, had been screaming obscenities, and backing away from them not looking behind him. Steve remembered shouting a warning before rushing forward. Danny had been closer and had gotten his hand around the perp's wrist. Then the ground had given way, and they had all gone over the edge.

"Danny," Steve shouted, falling to his knees. "No. No. No," he chanted over and over as he cautiously shuffled to the edge of the ledge. Dread bubbled up inside him threatening to choke him, at the thought of Danny lying broken at the bottom of the cliff. He didn't want to look and closed his eyes, breathing through his nose trying to stop the nausea. Steve took a deep calming breath and forced himself to peer over the edge. A rush of relief drowned out the dread flooding through his veins, and Steve thought he might pass out at the wonderful sight. Danny was alive, and hugging a tree root sticking out of the cliff side. 

"Danny. Are you okay?"

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "What kinda stupid lame ass question is that? Do I normally go around hugging the hell out of tree roots with my feet dangling in freaking mid air? So I have to ask, do I look okay to you?" 

Steve thought he looked beautiful, despite the dirt and blood on his face, but decided it probably wasn’t the time to tell Danny that fact. "Hang on and don’t move."

"Not planning on going anywhere Steven," Danny quipped.

Just hidden beneath the sarcasm, Steve could hear it coming through loud and clear – the fear in Danny's tone. Hell, he was frightened too. Steve swallowed hard, and tried not to look at the jagged rocks at the bottom of the ravine, or think about the perp's broken dead body. Steve was really glad that Danny had insisted on calling for back-up, but knew Chin would probably take at least thirty minutes to get to them, and he wasn't going to chance waiting for rescue. He needed to get Danny up now. For Danny's sake, as well as his own. "Can you reach out to me?" Steve asked stretching one arm down toward Danny.

Danny admitted to himself that he was frightened. Who wouldn't be? He was clinging to a root so tightly his arms were going numb. From the stabbing pain, he knew three of his fingers were probably dislocated, and his feet were dangling in mid-air. His whole body ached, and he had just watched a man he couldn't hold onto any longer slip through his grip and bounce off the side of a cliff over and over with a scream that would probably stay etched in Danny's mind forever. Danny shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed knowing he would never forget the look of pure terror on the perp's face as his hand slipped from Danny's grip. Opening his eyes, he craned his neck, and looked up at Steve again. Steve gave him an encouraging smile and suddenly – even though Danny was scared and dangling in mid-air – he knew everything was going to be okay. Steve was here, and he wouldn't let Danny fall.

"Try and reach my hand," Steve coaxed.

Danny gave Steve a small nod, and wiggled slightly, trying to brace himself with one foot against the side of the mountain. When he was satisfied, Danny slowly uncurled one arm from the root, and reached his good hand cautiously toward Steve. Their finger tips brushed, and Danny silently wished, not for the first time, that he was a few inches taller. 

Steve grinned at him, waggling his fingers. "Come on. Just a little bit more," he encouraged.

"Says the man with gibbon-like long arms. Have I ever told you that you have really long arms … and legs … and well everything. Why couldn't you be short?"

Steve snorted. "You're babbling again. Why do you always have to babble so much?"

"Well excuse me Mr-strong-silent-type. I think I am allowed at least a little babble. I am the one dangling from one of your goddam stupid mountains. And if you tell me that there are petroglyphs up here, I swear to everything that is holy that I will do serious damage to you with my bare hands."

"Babbling again Daniel." Steve stuck out his hand again. "Come on. Reach for me with your short arms," he couldn't help teasing.

"I hate you," Danny glared.

"You love me babe." Steve wiggled his fingers again. "I won't let you fall."

Danny rolled his eyes, but kept silent. 

"Try bracing your feet against the side again, and use the root to give you some leverage."

"I'm not a stupid ninja like you," Danny mumbled. "And I have a bum knee," he shouted a bit louder cursing as his knee started to throb, probably in some kind of revenge for him mentioning it. Licking at his dry lips, Danny shifted again. This time using his feet against the dirt surface and his hand against the tree root, he hoisted his body up stretching toward Steve. The pain in his fingers nearly made him throw up, but Danny clenched his teeth and continued to reach up toward Steve. His movements caused the root to wobble. Small rocks crumbled away and rained down noisily into the ravine. The root moved again, jolting Danny away from Steve's reach. Danny scrabbled for purchase with his feet, grazing his knees against the rough surface as he slipped down. He grabbed blindly for the root and hung on. 

He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, and Danny wanted to scream, but the cry seemed to get caught in his throat, and all that came out was a croaky grunt. His heart raced, and he was convinced that he was really going to throw up or have a heart attack or both. Terror pulsed through his whole body, and Danny couldn’t seem to stop his body shaking. His fingers and knee throbbed, and he closed his eyes, hugging the tree root even harder. Through his panic, he could vaguely hear Steve shouting his name over and over, but Danny couldn't seem to move, speak or open his eyes. 

"Danny."

Danny huffed out small breaths, desperately trying to calm himself. "Get a grip Williams," he whispered. "You're okay. Steve's here. He won't let you fall. You're still here. You're fine."

"Danny."

"Steve," he finally managed to croak out. 

"Don't you damn well let go."

Danny forced his eyes open, and glanced up at Steve. "Just so you know, not planning on letting go. Me and this root here are becoming best buddies. I think I might stay right here. I like it. It's nice."

"Shut up for once in your life. If you let go, I will come down there and kill you myself."

"Nice, McGarrett."

"Don't worry. I've got your six."

"What does that even mean?"

"It originated in World War One. Fighter pilots referenced their rear positions as the six o'clock position. Thus I got your six. I got your back." Steve felt the blush rising on his face, not able to believe he had just Danny-babbled, and lectured on a piece of totally useless information while Danny was suspended in mid air with only a moving root to stop him falling. 

"You did not just tell me that?"

"You asked," Steve defended.

"The whole hanging in mid air is messing with my head," Danny shouted. "Do you think you could use that brain of yours if it's not too stuffed with all those useful snippets of information, and get me the hell up there with you. Any time in my lifetime would do." 

Steve paid no heed to Danny's ranting. He was used to it, and knew it was borne out of fear with more than a hint of frustration at him. He would have been more worried if Danny was quiet. A quiet Danny was never a good thing. At least his shouting meant he wasn't too badly hurt. Steve just hoped that Danny wouldn't start with the waving of his hands. "Just hold on and don't wave your hands about." 

"What? Why would I wave my hands about? Kinda hanging onto a piece of your damn nature with them. And unlike you, I don't have a daily death wish."

"You talk with your hands. It's a miracle I haven't been knocked out by your hands when you're yelling at me. The more you yell, the faster you wave them about. One day you're gonna take off." Steve smiled to himself - Hell would freeze over before he ever admitted it, but Steve kind of liked Danny's waving hands and arms. He had a vested interest - those waving arms were the arms where he had finally found love. Steve wiped his own sweaty hands down his pants before dropping carefully onto his stomach. The ledge was narrow, but Steve managed to twist his body slightly digging the toes of his boots into the soft dirt to give himself some sort of anchor. 

"I do not wave my hands about."

"Just like you don't yell at me."

Danny glared. "You make me sound like a damn windmill."

"I'm calling you on it next time you talk with your hands." 

"Why are we having this conversation when I am hanging off a freaking stupid mountain by my finger nails?"

"I have absolutely no idea. We have conversations like this all the time," Steve shouted before taking a deep breath. He twisted until he hung over the edge, digging his toes into the dirt harder. Steve stopped, frozen, as part of the edge of the cliff fell away. A shower of dust, stones and soil rained down on Danny. Steve pulled back quickly, sitting up on his haunches, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening, that the ledge would hold until he had Danny safe.

Danny turned his head away from the shower of stones yelping as some of the sharper stones struck his face. He tightened his grip on the tree root. "I thought you did this kinda stuff in your sleep or something? But let me tell you Steve, you kinda suck at the whole rescuing a person thing." He coughed as another shower of dust hit him.

Danny's grip faltered as the tree root shuddered under his weight. He knew he shouldn't, but he glanced down, and immediately felt light-headed at the dizzying drop below him. The perp's terrified expression and flailing hands reaching out to him flashed in his head, and Danny couldn't help the whimper that escaped. He could feel the panic spreading again. His arms were numb, his hands ached, his shoulders hurt and Danny didn't think he could hold on any more. His grip on the root slipped slightly, and he swallowed hard seeing, in his mind's eye, the falling perp begging Danny to save him. He looked up at Steve. "I don't think I can hang on much longer," he croaked, his voice wavering.

"Yes you can. I'm not losing you."

Danny nodded blinking away the tears that had sprung up from no-where without his permission. He sniffed. He could do this. He could hang on for a bit longer. For Steve. "Can we just hurry this up?" 

"You are not going to fall. Not on my watch," Steve said, trying desperately to calm the panic swirling in his stomach. He couldn't lose Danny. Not now they had found each other. He grit his teeth determined, banishing his fears and panic down deep inside him. He wasn't going to lose Danny. Danny was not going to fall. Steve eased himself cautiously forward again, ignoring the yelps from Danny as more loose stones fell away. 

"Could you kinda rescue me without dumping the whole mountain on top of my head?"

Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped – it was so Danny. Steve closed his eyes briefly shutting out Danny's voice, concentrating all of his efforts. Danny needs you. He cautiously patted the ledge sighing with relief when he found a solid spot of dirt. He dropped down onto his belly again, and slid forward hanging over the side as far as he dare. Steve smiled down at Danny. "I'm here Danny." He stretched reaching his hand toward his partner. 

Danny uncurled one arm, and extended his hand up toward Steve again. His finger tips brushed against Steve's hand. The skin felt warm, familiar, and he couldn't help smiling. 

A loud crunching sound echoed around them, and more small stones dislodged from the cliff-side raining downward. The root wobbled pitching Danny away from Steve's reach. Terrified, Danny grabbed the root again and clung on, his eyes closed. The root shuddered again, and Danny tightened his hold making the root creak even more and dip dangerously, loosening even more dirt and stones. He was going to fall. He didn't want to leave Steve all alone. Steve needed him. Needed Danny to love him, and to keep him from doing stupid stuff like blowing Hawaii up accidentally or running innocent pedestrians over in his haste to get a crime scene. 

"Danny," Steve barked. He could see that the root was wobbling dangerously probably, Steve guessed, due to Danny's weight and his efforts to reach for Steve. He had the feeling they didn't have much time, may be a few minutes, before the root snapped or broke free altogether. Losing Danny wasn't an option. Without Danny, he would be alone again. He wouldn't survive without Danny in his life. Steve knew it was selfish, but somehow Danny had become his whole world. He peered down at Danny again – eyes closed and hugging the tree root, Danny was visibly shaking. "Danny. Goddam you. Open your eyes and look at me. Now."

"Can't." God he was pathetic, Danny thought. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to open his eyes or move. He couldn't even stop his body shaking even though it was making the stump wobble. 

"Yes you can. Do it now."

Danny remained silent, ignoring Steve but mostly trying to ignore the way the root was shifting and creaking. Instead, he concentrated on getting his ragged breathing under control. "You can do this. Steve's here. You're not going to fall," Danny repeated over and over in his head.

"Danny. Open your eyes. Look at me so we can get your ass up here. Don't make me come down there. Now open your damn eyes."

He could hear the fear in Steve's tone, and despite his terror, Danny knew that if he didn’t pull himself the hell together, Steve would be coming down to get him. And there was absolutely no way Danny was going to let Steve put himself in danger just because he was being pathetic. Danny took a deep calming breath, and managed to pry his eyes open. He squinted up at Steve. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are one bossy son of a bitch?"

"Yes. You." Steve wriggled, dug his toes into the dirt again, hung over the edge as far as he dare, and stuck his hand out toward Danny. "Now get that pretty ass in gear, and reach up to me. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight."

"I hate you McGarrett." Danny cautiously relaxed his grip of the root again. "And I cooked last night and the night before that because surprise surprise I have found something you suck at. You are worse than useless in the kitchen." He braced his feet against the cliff side once more. He looked up concentrating on Steve, and not the fact that the root was juddering even more than before. He cautiously stretched, reaching his hand toward Steve. Using his feet, and risking his hip against the root again, Danny hitched himself up. 

"I can cook," Steve pouted as he wiggled forward again, digging his toes into the dirt even more. 

"Setting the timer on the microwave is not cooking, Steven."

Despite the situation, Steve stuck his tongue out at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes as their hands brushed. At the same moment the root started to give way with a loud groaning sound dislodging a huge chunk of the cliff face. Chunks of dirt, gravel and stone hurtled toward the ravine floor. The crunching sound got louder and the root ripped away from its anchor plunging downward ricocheting noisily off the sides of the cliff face.

"Steve," Danny cried. He was falling. It felt like slow motion, like he was walking on air. The breeze whipped at his skin, he felt dizzy and his breath was punched out of him as his second cry of Steve's name died on his lips. Steve was going to watch him fall. Watch him smash against the rocks. "Steve," he managed to yell as, with every ounce of energy he possessed, Danny thrust his hand toward Steve.

"Danny." Steve acted instinctively, and made a frantic grab for Danny's hand managing to seize his wrist clutching it tightly. Steve's heart was pounding, and he tightened his grip terrified that he would drop Danny. He grunted as he took the brunt of Danny's weight, his shoulder muscles screaming in protest as Danny swayed back and forward. Steve flexed his arm, tugging Danny slightly in an effort to halt the swinging motion. Danny finally managed to brace one foot and his free hand against the dirt side. It helped, but Steve still increased his grip around Danny's wrist before looking down. Danny stared up at him, face deathly pale, and Steve swore he could feel the small tremors radiating through Danny's body. Steve drew back slightly in an effort to get his balance. "I won't let you fall."

"If you do, I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

Steve snorted. "Give me your other hand." 

It was stupid but Steve's hand wrapped around his wrist made Danny felt calmer. The warm skin against his own soothed away some of his panic and the fact that Steve's hand around his wrist was all that was keeping him from falling. Danny looked up at Steve, and gave a half nod. He took a deep breath, and using the foot against the cliff side, heaved himself toward Steve. Danny grit his teeth against the sharp stabling pains shooting through his hand as Steve grabbed it, holding on tight.

"Danny. You okay?"

Danny clenched his teeth and nodded, too afraid to open his mouth in case his scream escaped. With a nod of his own, Steve started to haul Danny up. His shoulder muscles burned with the effort, but Steve had never been so determined. He had so much to lose if he failed, and Steve wasn't going to fail. He grunted tugging Danny slowly, inch by inch, toward him. 

His arms hurt. His shoulders ached. The pain in his fingers made him want to cry. Danny could feel every bump and scrape as Steve tugged him toward the ledge, but he wasn't going to let it show. His feet scrabbled against the dirt as he tried to help Steve take some of his weight. He could hear Steve grunting with the effort, and tried even harder to help the slow ascent up the side of the mountain.

"No more malasadas for you Danno."

"I am so gonna beat your ass when I get up there."

"Bring it on," Steve chuckled as he wriggled backward continuing to yank Danny up. When he thought it was safe, Steve manoeuvred himself into a kneeling, then sitting position. Digging his heels into the dirt, Steve pulled with all his strength. When Danny's mud and blood streaked face appeared over the top of the cliff, Steve wanted to shout out his relief loud, but his protesting lungs wouldn't let him. Instead, he huffed out short panting breaths, as he manhandled Danny onto the ledge and safety.

Steve immediately grabbed Danny and dragged him away from the edge. Once safe, he pulled Danny into his arms, and hugged him hard, not ever wanting to let him go. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve tugging him close. They held on tight for a moment, their harsh breathing the only sound in the air.   
Steve pulled back slightly. "Hey." He brushed some of the dirt from Danny's face.

"Idiot," Danny huffed.

To hell with where they were, Steve gave into his need and crashed his lips against Danny's. Danny moaned and opened his mouth to Steve's questing tongue. Steve licked into Danny's mouth, tangling their tongues together. Danny tasted of dust and just a hint of the coffee he had drunk two hours ago; Steve deepened the kiss, jerking Danny even closer. 

Breathless, Steve finally drew back, resting his head on Danny's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you," he murmured.

"Still here babe," Danny whispered as he stroked his good hand down Steve's arm. "Not going anywhere."

"I'm holding you to that … mau loa." Steve looked Danny up and down taking in every cut and bruise, promising himself that he would kiss each and every one of them better when they were safely back home. "You okay?"

Danny could only nod; the adrenaline pumping through his body was gradually wearing off, and the pain in his fingers was making him feel sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes briefly taking stock of his other aches and pains. Cuts, grazes and bruises would soon heal. His bum knee ached, but that wasn't unusual. Danny nodded – not too bad considering, he decided. Nothing a nice hot shower wouldn't cure especially if he could coax Steve in with him. He placed his injured hand at his side, hiding it, hoping Steve wouldn't notice the bruising and swelling. "You're hurt," he brushed a finger over Steve's forehead. "Are you hurt anywhere else? And don't lie to me."

"Nothing a hot shower won't cure," Steve soothed. "I promise," he made a cross sign over his heart with a finger.

"A hot shower sounds great just about now."

"Together may be?" Steve asked, his tone hopeful. He waggled his eyebrows at Danny.

"You're such an animal McGarrett."

"Tell me you weren't thinking exactly the same thing?"

Danny could feel the blush rising up his neck, and glared at a smirking Steve. "You are so sleeping on the couch."

Steve stole a quick kiss, and smirked at Danny again. He frowned, wondering why Danny wasn't yelling and blaming him for everything that had happened. Steve frowned again – the lack of yelling unsettled him, and he looked Danny up and down again trying to make out if Danny had any other injuries. Danny always called him Super SEAL so where was x-ray vision when you needed it? "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Danny stared at Steve's worried expression for a moment. They were both bloodied, bruised and covered in dirt, and Steve was asking why he wasn't yelling. He shook his head in exasperation. God, he loved this wonderful, brave and usually clueless man. 

"You're usually yelling at me by now," Steve persisted. "Telling me that I'm a menace to you and society in general, and that I've endangered your life yet again?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"God, now you're downright scaring me. What aren't you telling me?"

Danny leaned over and kissed Steve. He pulled back giving a now stunned into silence Steve a half smile. Steve still looked troubled. Danny sighed. He'd told Steve not to lie to him just a few minutes ago and here he was doing the exact same thing, as well as being responsible for the worried expression on Steve's face. He sighed again. "Fingers," Danny finally managed to croak out before holding his injured hand up. "Pretty sure they're dislocated or something. They hurt like a bitch." 

Steve carefully took Danny's hand into his own. He studied the bruised and swollen fingers. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Steve glared angrily at Danny. 

Danny blew out a frustrated breath. "Kinda slipped my mind. What with the whole hanging over the edge of a cliff with my feet dangling in mid-air thing."

Steve glared again before ripping a long strip of material from the hem of his t-shirt. He ignored the small huffs of breath from Danny as he carefully secured the fingers together. Steve was angry. How could Danny not tell him? He glanced at Danny and glared again. "You should have told me."

"It wasn't you babe," Danny whispered lying his head back against the cliff, suddenly tired. He swallowed hard at the memory. "I … I … when we went over the edge, I had hold of Richards, but I just couldn't hold on. I tried. God I tried, but he … he just slipped through my fingers. And I think he wrenched them when he fell. It wasn’t you. It wasn't you, Steve." Danny could feel the threatened tears, and turned his head, resting it on Steve's shoulder. "It wasn't you."

"Okay," Steve whispered, his anger draining away as suddenly as it had appeared at Danny's obvious distress. "It wasn't your fault," he murmured. "He was shooting at us. And you tried to save him when the ground gave way. You risked your life for him." 

"I guess," Danny sniffed and pulled away from Steve. He wiped at his face, knowing that Richards' death was going to haunt him for a while to come, but he didn’t want to think about it now. Now, Danny just wanted to go home with Steve. "So are we going up?" he waved his good hand at the cliff face.

"No," Steve shook his head. "We're waiting for Chin to come and rescue us."

Danny growled low in the back of his throat. He wouldn't let Steve treat him like a damsel in distress. "Why?" He waved his injured hand at Steve. "Busted fingers don't mean I can't get up there," he stabbed a finger upward. "I know I'm not a Navy SEAL or Spiderman, but I am a grown man, a detective and a father. And I can scale stuff as good as you can."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I did a quick recce earlier."

"Of course you did," Danny shouted. "Why did I not think of that?"

Steve tilted his head to one side, and smiled at Danny.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny yelled, waving his good hand in the air. "There is nothing to smile about. Do not tell me that it is a stupid SEAL code thing … the smiling like a lunatic in the face of the adversity and the peril surrounding us."

Steve shook his head. "You’re yelling at me again. I like it," he smirked.

Danny glared. 

Steve pointed up, ignoring the glare. "There doesn't appear to be many safe foot or hand-holds. So on reflection, I think we're better waiting down here for Chin."

"On reflection huh? Who knew SEALS reflect." 

"Some rope would've helped us." Steve shrugged.

"You're telling me that boy-scout Steve McGarrett doesn't have any rope hidden in his pockets or on his person?"

Steve grinned. "I left it in my other pant pockets."

"Along with the grenades no doubt."

Steve chuckled. "I love you," he said before stealing a quick kiss. He put his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. 

"Hell of a time to tell me."

"We've been living together three months, and I know I don't say it enough." Steve could feel the blush spreading across his face. But it was true, he didn't say it enough. Steve stared at Danny for a moment. He loved this man more than he loved life. Danny gave his love freely, not asking for anything in return. It confused Steve, and he'd been waiting, without realising it, for the other shoe to drop. But it hadn't and Steve had found himself part of something wonderful and simple. Something that made his head spin and his heart race – being loved by Danny.

"Oh."

"I could have lost you today," Steve said not able to stop his voice wavering. "And I can't remember the last time I said it to you." He frowned. "Have I ever said it to you?"

"Sometimes you don't need words Steve. Sometimes just being together is enough. Doing stupid stuff like doing the dishes after dinner or going grocery shopping together or arguing whose turn it is to take the trash out."

Steve bit at his bottom lip. "I just wanted you to know."

Danny took Steve's free hand in his own. Lifting it slightly, he kissed each knuckle in turn before looking sideways at Steve. "I do know. I've always known. So it's cool. We're cool."

"I can't lose you."

"Back at you babe." Danny kissed Steve's hand again. "Aloha au la 'oe."

"Wow, I'm impressed. What did you do? Swallow a Hawaiian dictionary?" Steve teased with a soft smile.

"What can I say? You're a bad influence on me."

"I plead the fifth."

Danny snorted. "When I start to blow stuff up or want a rocket launcher for my birthday, I'll remind you again what a bad influence you are on me, Steven."

They sat in silence for a moment. Steve waited knowing that Danny wouldn't remain quiet or still for much longer. Five minutes later, he was proved right when Danny fidgeted at his side and poked him in the ribs. "What?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't be scaling the walls or something?" Danny asked. "Or doing something ninja-like?"

"No, we're waiting for Chin." Steve peered down at his watch. "I'm guessing he'll be here in ten minutes or so.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?"

Steve smiled, and squeezed Danny's hand. "Just sit still if you can, and enjoy the scenery."

"What? Are you insane?"

"It's beautiful out here."

"You are. You're insane," Danny scowled. "Is this your idea of a date? Because let me tell you it kinda sucks. A date is holding hands and going out to dinner or a beer in a nice bar. Possibly even dancing with candlelight and lame music."

Steve smirked. "You don't dance."

"Mainly on account of my two left feet, but that is so not the point here." 

Steve shrugged. "It's just you and me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Only you, Steve McGarrett, could think hanging off the side of a cliff, bloodied and covered in dirt is a date." 

Steve smiled and kissed Danny's hand. "Rain check on the dancing?"

"You'd be taking your life, or feet into your own hands."

"I'll risk it for you."

Danny huffed out an irritated breath. "Okay rain check on the dancing, but when I trample your feet to death, don't come whining to me that I murdered your toes with my waltzing. Deal?"

"Deal." Steve grinned happily, squeezing Danny's hand. 

Danny blew out a breath, and glanced around. "It is kinda beautiful," he finally admitted, and found to his surprise that he meant it. It was beautiful, Mother Nature at her most wonderful. "Even though we're perched on a ledge with rocks and nasty stuff below us."

"Wait, you're saying you agree me that it's beautiful?"

"Who knew?" Danny smiled. "It aint Jersey, but I guess it’s easy on the eyes."

Steve waved his hands toward the mountains. "These are my sky scrapers. My city."

Danny nudged Steve's shoulder. "I wanna show you mine someday. My city. My sky scrapers. All tall and shiny. I wanna show you a real winter with snow and freezing fingers and toes. And snow angels. We have to make snow angels." He shrugged, a blush painting his face. "I want to share it all with you."

"Yeah?" 

Danny nodded and grinned. "I know. I know. Too sappy huh?"

Steve couldn't help grinning back. "No, I want it too." Reading between the lines, Steve realised Danny's offer meant forever, and he knew, then and there, this was what real love felt like. Being close to the one person you loved most in the world, and it didn't matter that they were sitting on a ledge in the middle of no-where waiting for the cavalry. He grinned; Steve had Danny love, and he wasn't going to let it go ever.

Danny nudged Steve again. "So you'll come? You promise you won't break out in a rash at being away from the ocean, the sun, surfing and," he wrinkled his nose. "Pineapples."

Steve snorted out a laugh. "I want to see your sky scrapers. I want you to show me your city. And I want to make snow angels with you. I'll even buy a sweater."

"My Mom is so gonna love you." The sound of the sirens growing louder made Danny look up. "Sounds like the cavalry is on its way to rescue our sorry asses."

 

Later that night……

Steve didn't know what to do. Didn't know whether to leave Danny alone or join him at the water's edge. He'd started off twice, but stopped and turned back. Now he is prowling up and down the lanai like a caged animal, feeling indecisive and utterly stupid. His heart is telling him to go to Danny, but his head had decided to over-rule him. Steve scratched at the bandage on his arm wishing for all he's worth that he didn't suck at the whole loving someone thing, and to make matters even worse, his teacher in all things romance is down at the water's edge not helping at all. It's selfish, he acknowledges, but Steve just wants to touch Danny, feel that Danny is warm, alive and safe. Know that he didn't let Danny fall. It sounded so stupid to his ears, and Steve groaned wondering if banging his head against the wooden rail of the lanai will help. 

With a long sigh, Steve turned his attention back to staring at Danny, who was paddling in the shallows. Bare-footed with his pant legs rolled up and his shirt un-tucked, Danny looked carefree, but Steve knew better. Danny was brooding, and had been since they got home after being discharged from the hospital. 

Steve rolled his eyes at the memory of Chin hustling them both toward a waiting ambulance as soon as they had been hauled to safety insisting they went to the ER to get checked out. Steve had been shoving a complaining Danny toward the vehicle, but had found himself imprisoned when Chin had slammed the door on his protests. Danny laughing hadn't helped, and he swore up and down to anybody that would listen that he hadn't been sulking. Steve McGarrett did not sulk. 

But now they were home, and Steve still didn't know what to do. "You're a Navy SEAL for God's sake, just go down there and give him a damn hug." Decision finally made, and taking a deep breath, Steve kicked off his flip flops and jogged down the beach toward Danny.  
Danny didn't acknowledge him, just continued to kick at the water making small waves.

Steve studied Danny for a moment. Much like himself, cuts and bruises were plainly visible on his face and arms, and Steve knew that Danny's knees were grazed. His injured fingers had been splinted and wrapped, and Danny was holding his hand against his chest, having lost the sling soon after they had gotten home. 

Steve nudged at his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

It was a lie and they both knew it. They had never been able to fool each other, probably ever since their first meeting. An arm-lock and a punch had been their first reaction to each other, but that had slowly changed over the months transforming into a quiet, almost telepathic, understanding of the other's moods and feelings. Their love for one another hadn't really changed the rules of their partnership, just strengthened them, moulding them into something they could both live with. Steve had never been accused of being a patient man, but for Danny he would wait. Steve stood silently looking out across the ocean, waiting.

Danny ducked his head, and turned back to looking across the ocean. He clenched his toes in the damp sand, and kicked distractedly at the white frothy breakers, making his own little waves. The water was cool against his ankles. His body ached and, even after a hot shower, he could still smell the lingering aroma of antiseptic where his cuts and bruises had been tended to at the hospital. His knee ached and his fingers throbbed, but overall Danny was good apart from his mind replaying the perp falling over and over in glorious technicolour. He sighed; the perp was dead, and logically Danny knew there was nothing he could do about it, and even though Steve had been right about it not being his fault, Danny still felt guilty. He knew the memory of the perp falling was going to be staying with him for a while. Danny sighed again and turned to stare at Steve. Okay, so he needed to get worried expression number six from Steve's face. Danny went for simple, and smiled.

Steve tilted his head to one side, and smiled back at Danny. He was worried, but from the expression on Danny's face, he knew not to push it. For all his bluster and noise, Danny was surprisingly vulnerable sometimes. No scratch that, a lot of time but he hid it well from everyone. Except Steve, and he knew Danny would talk to him when he was ready. But Steve still felt a little bit out of his depth. Instinctively, he reached out and entwined his fingers with Danny's. "I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it?"

"You're getting good at this McGarrett," Danny said with a small grin. 

"I have a great teacher." 

Danny knew what he needed just now. He needed a hug – a Steve hug – all big and warm. He stepped into Steve's space nuzzling at his neck. "Thank you for not letting me fall." He caressed his good hand up and down Steve's arm. He squinted up at Steve realising he had probably been waiting for Steve all his adult life. Waiting for someone who got him, who put up with his shit, who gave as good as he got. They argued and bickered all the time, but somehow they came out the other end still loving each other. Stronger together than apart. Steve was slowly learning it was okay to love, and Danny was learning it was okay to trust his heart to someone else. "I love you," Danny whispered.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, careful of his injured hand, and pulled him close. It was peaceful; the only sound was the waves lapping at their feet and legs. Steve kissed the top of Danny's head, suddenly glad he had chosen not to push Danny into talking. That would come later, but right here and now, Steve sensed, like himself, Danny just needed to feel close. Just needed a simple hug, and Steve was up the task, one hundred percent. Hugging he could handle easily.

"Aloha au la 'oe," Steve murmured before claiming Danny's lip in a tender kiss. Steve drew back, and smiled at Danny. "How about that dance now?"

Danny shook his head. "You know you're insane right?"

Steve smirked. "So I have been told on many occasions. But you promised me a dance. And here is as good a place as any. We have mood music," Steve waved a hand at the ocean. He loved the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach. Steve grinned at the disgusted expression on Danny's face. "And candlelight," he waved his hand at the Tiki lights burning brightly close to the lanai. "We’re good to go."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Are you serious? No, wait don’t answer that. This is you. We couldn't possibly dance somewhere like normal people do. No, we have Hawaiian water torture for music, and big ass Tiki lights for candlelight? You," he poked his finger against Steve's chest. "Have just killed romance."

Steve snorted. "I'm improvising."

"Of course you are."

"I think it's romantic," Steve pouted.

Danny rolled his eyes before smiling. "It's a damn good thing that I love you."

Steve sniggered. "Shut up and dance with me. I'll lead." 

"Control freak." Danny mock-sighed before giving Steve a quick chaste kiss. "You hum something, and I'll try not to trample all over you with my two left feet."

Steve pulled Danny tight against his body, and started to sway in time with the rhythm he could hear from the ocean. They staggered slightly as their feet sunk into the sand, but they managed to stay upright. They moved back and forward letting the waves break over their feet. Steve grinned and started to hum. 

"Are you humming Dr Hook?"

"I think it's catchy."

"What are you doing? No twirling or dipping, Steven."

Soft laughter, mixed with gentle bickering about who should twirl and dip who, drifted out across the ocean as Danny and Steve waltzed – sort of – in the shallows. 

 

END


End file.
